Emotions
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: When Rachel manages to pass the Kobayashi Maru, she is put on academic suspension. When she befriends James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy, they take her aboard the Enterprise. Will she find love aboard the ship or will she not?
1. May I Sit Here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Star Trek. **

Once, a long time ago, my people were raging chaos. We were emotional and waged warfare on one another, but that all changed when the Vulcan with the given name of Surak developed a new philosophy: to repress all emotions and to base all decisions purely on logic. The new philosophy spread quickly through out Vulcan, but a minority who rejected Surak's ideals came. A war rage on, and an atomic bomb was released, and among the victims was Surak himself. Soon those who opposed Surak left and founded the planet Romulus. Also, another group that opposed Surak's ideals was the "V'tosh ka'tur" or "Vulcans without logic." They left Vulcan to live nomadic existences. Soon Vulcan became a peaceful environment for all Vulcans.

"Rachel!" The shrill voice of my roommate called from behind my back. I stopped dancing for a moment to look over my shoulder at her. She was a tall woman with a big chest, Long locks of blonde hair, and big green eyes. Her complexion was perfect and so was her body. I would like a piece of that. Shaking my head I blinked and turned down the music.

"Yes?" I asked, panting a little from all the dancing I was doing. I could feel the perspiration on my body; soaking my clothing.

"Could you maybe do that a little later, I'm trying to study for a test." Angie said grimacing at the music. My music could always cause headaches. It took me a moment to comprehend what she was asking, but then I understood.

"Oh…yeah!" I exclaimed smiling and turning off the music, "I'll just go take a shower." Grabbing clothes to change into and my towels I journeyed into the bathroom.

"Thank you." Angie said as I closed the door.

"No problem." I yelled back to her as the door slid shut between us. Once it was shut I leaned my back against it and sighed. She didn't know that dancing was my way to get ready for a test and I had to take the test the Kobayashi Maru tomorrow. I sighed again and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash away my sweat, but it did nothing about my anxiety. What if I didn't pass? How was this going to look for me? I needed to get this. After showering I dressed and made my way out of the bathroom to find Angie studying away.

"I'm going out." I told her as I grabbed my black pea coat. She waved the hand that contained a pen in response. I nodded and made my way out of the room and into the halls of Starfleet Academy. Finally, after many twists and turns I made my way out of the academy. Finding my way down the familiar streets of San Francisco, where I had been walking for a year, I soon found myself at a familiar tea shop called Fancy Teas. I heard the jingle of the bell above the door and soon smelt the intoxicating aroma of teas. The room was barely lit and had dark colors. The low tables were dark wood with cushioned black chairs and along the left window was a long black couch. I love this shop. This was another one of my comfort places and places to get ready for a test. Walking up to the counter I was greeted to the sight of the kind middle age woman. She had small blue eyes that crinkled with happiness. She was wearing a worn down green apron and red plaid shirt under that with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A pair of paint splattered jeans completed her unique look.

"Rachel! How are you?" Linda asked smiling at me. I smiled back at her and waved a hand in a relaxed motion.

"You know me, 'fine as always!'" I told her laughing. She laughed with me, but then asked in a serious tone.

"Really, Rachel, how are you?"

"I just have a big test tomorrow." I sighed smiling weakly at her. She seemed to understand my pain and reach across the counter to pat my cheek.

"Your parents would be proud." She said smiling sincerely at me. I nodded and sucked in a breath of air.

"Well Linda can I have my usual."

She exclaimed, "cup of Earl Gray and chocolate muffin coming right up!" I laughed and turned around to look at the full tea shop. The shop was mostly full with humans, but littered about were some aliens. My eyes were scanning the shop when they landed on the farthest corner. My eyes stopped and I stared. Sitting at one of the only high tables was the one and only Spock. I couldn't help, but stare at him. Vulcans weren't frequent visitors of Earth until necessary, so he was the only Vulcan I had ever seen. I had seen him in the halls of the academy, but other than that we didn't come into contact. He seemed to feel eyes on him because he looked up and met my eyes. I blushed, turned around, and found Linda smirking at me.

"The Vulcan eh." I blushed and hissed out my response.

"No I was just surprised to see him here!"

"Oh, yes he frequents here quite often now." Linda answered pushing my cup of tea and muffin towards me, "now go have fun with the Vulcan." I was confused by what she meant, but realized what the problem was when I turned around. There were no sits except the one with Spock in the corner. I felt my heart start to speed up as I walked over to him. The cup of tea felt hot in my hand making my already sweaty palms sweat more. Halfway to the table Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow. When I reached the table I cleared my throat and set the tea down as if it had burned me.

"May I sit here?" I asked in a squeaky voice. Spock's eyebrow rose a centimeter more, but said nothing. I stood there for what felt like forever before I finally mustered up the courage to say another sentence.

"There are no more seats." I told him. His dark eyes glanced over the room and then found mine again. He stared at me then opened his mouth.

"It would appear so and it would be rude and illogical to not let you seat here." He said waving his hand towards the seat. My lips quirked up at the word illogical, but I said nothing.

"Thank you." I said taking the seat. He went back to his reading which he had been doing up to now and said nothing else. While he settle into a comfortable silence, I settled into a uncomfortable atmosphere. I held my cup with both hands and spun it. When the silence was getting to be too much for me I spoke up.

"So, did the teachers ask you to design the Kobayashi Maru or did you come up with it yourself?" I asked, but admittedly shut my mouth. He looked up and raised the same eyebrow at me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"I recommended to them that I create the program." He said in the deep tone that could just send shivers down your back. I nodded and looked at him with interest.

"And how long did it take you to make the program." I asked another question feeling my curiosity not yet sated. He seemed to think about it for a second as if remembering then looked back at me.

Opening his mouth, he told me," in human standards, two months, five hours, and six point two minutes." I stared in shock at him.

"You made such a complicated test in that amount of time." I exclaimed out loud, but hushed quickly.

"Yes." His eyebrow raised and hands sitting on the table.

"That's crazy." I mumbled.

"I assure you I am not 'crazy' as you people call it." Spock answered.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to call you crazy! It's just…well…never mind." I gave up and took a sip of my tea and munched on my muffin. When I felt eyes on me I looked up to see Spock staring at me.

"If you don't mind an inquiry as to whom you are…" He asked looking at me.

"Oh yes! Rachel Grimes." I said smiling and holding out my hand, but then I remember that Vulcan's didn't like contact because they were touch telepaths. I quickly took my hand back and held my hand up in the Vulcan salute. He seemed surprised by this because his eyebrows rose.

"I took Intro to Vulcan in the academy." I said smiling. He nodded in understanding.

"A well taught course." Spock answered back at me. I nodded and spoke comfortably for the first time in the whole conversation.

"I enjoy Miss. Kings teachings."

"She is a well versed teacher and it's admirable that you're taking such a difficult course." Spock said. I saw that his tea was untouched and getting cold.

"Am I interrupting you?" I asked looking at him. He was about to say something when I held up my hand, "you know what its fine. I need to be going; I have to get a lot of sleep tonight." Quickly drinking all my tea and grabbing the rest of my muffin I stood up, "it was nice talking to you Mr. Spock. Bye Linda!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the shop. As I made my way back to the academy I munched on my muffin and thought about tomorrow. Talking with Spock had been different, but not bad.

"I'm so going to pass that test!" I screamed into the night.


	2. Kobayashi Maru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. **

"I'm so not going to pass this test!" I groaned as I rolled over in my mattress. I had gone to bed that night hoping to get rest, but in the end gotten none. This was already the worst way to start a day, "why!"

"Rachel! Get up! You have the test!" Angie said frantically running around the room getting her clothes together. I groaned and wanted to to nothing more than to snuggl deeper in the confines of the bed, but knew better. Jumping up I went over to my closet and found my uniform hanging there. I stripped down until I was naked and found a fresh new pair of panties and bra. Deciding on my lucky black lace ones I put them on and then my uniform came on after that. I ran a brush through my short black hair and made sure my blunt cut bangs were fluffed. I was a short girl of 5'1 height, so the regulation black shoes did nothing for my height. Not bothering with my makeup because I knew I probably would be crying it off my blue-gray eyes looked naked, but pretty.

"I'm going Angie!" I called back to the bathroom. There was a 'yes' in reply, but nothing else. I took that as my cue to leave and did. The halls of the academy seemed narrower than usual as I approach my destination. I entered the small simulation room to see James Kirk just finishing up the test. He saw me and smiled.

"You're up next Rachel?" He asked patting my shoulder, "don't worry, it's an easy A." He said walking out of the room. I could feel the terror building up inside of me and gulped. Walking to the seat in the middle of the room, I sat, and waited. Angie was the last to arrive and when she did she gave me a small smile in hopes of calming me. I smiled weakly back at her, but waited for the dreaded test to begin.

_We will now begin the testing of cadet Rachel Grimes with the test the __Kobayashi Maru. _The intercom speakers said this and I felt myself almost faint.

"I can do this." I mumbled to myself, "report!" I shouted to the officers or 'pretending to be officers.'

"The disable ship is located in the Klingon Neutral Zone, retrieval of any sorts would be direct violation to the Organian Peace Treaty." An alien by the name of Tuluc said to me. I nodded and quickly assessed the situation. As I was thinking, something caught my eye. Smiling I quickly stood.

"We will rescue the Kobayashi Maru!" I said smiling. I quickly walked over to the PADD and started to rapidly type against the keys. Soon the Klingon shield system came up onto the screen. I disable the shields not paying much attention to the gasps around me, "fire upon ship!" I shouted pointing at the screen. Cadet Williams did as I commanded and fired. When the ship was destroyed I jumped into the air and let out a squeal. There were many congratulations as I made my way out of the simulation room. I can't believe I had passed! I thought for sure I was going to fail, but when I saw that mistake in the shields system I jumped on it. That night I rested well. The next morning all cadets were called in for an assembly. Wondering what could possibly be the problem I took a sit next to Angie and waited for it to start. All the teachers were sitting on a half circle table in front of us. They looked intimidating even from a far distance.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter." The black man with the name of Richard Bennett, "James T. Kirk and Rachel E. Grimes please stepped forward." A feeling of dread washed over me and I couldn't help, but want to run away right at that moment. James and I both stood and made our way down to the podiums standing before the teachers, "cadet Kirk and cadet Rachel evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethic code of conduct. Is there anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my prosecutor." James said. I looked over my shoulder to see Spock stand and fix his shirt.

"Step forward. This is Commander Spock he is one of our most distinguished graduates. He has programmed the Kobayashi Maru for the last four years," Richard said.

"Cadet Kirk and Cadet Rachel, you both somehow managed to install and active the subroutine with program coding to somehow change the conditions of the test."

"You cheated." Richard answered looking at both of us. I could feel myself becoming smaller and smaller.

"The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you program it to be unwinnable." Kirk asked looking at Spock and the council. **"**Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

"Please, enlighten me." Kirk told Spock.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death." Spock answered.

"I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test..." Kirk said defensively.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Kirk was now seeting with rage and I could just feel myself wanting to crawl away and die.

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." Spock said and glanced at me. Richard caught the glance and spoke up.

"It was also brought to my attention that you Rachel were asking questions about the Kobayashi Maru last night with Commander Spock when you just so happen to run into him." I could feel my breath leave me, but manage to reply.

"Yes."

"At any point were you trying to get answers out of Spock." Richard asked looking at me.

"No!" I exclaimed hysterically, but then took a deep breath to calm myself, "no."

"Well…" He could not finish his sentence because an officer walked up to him and handed him something, "there's been a distress call on Vulcan. I hereby order all cadets to hanger one." I watched as all the cadets filed out of the auditorium. Feeling out of placed I followed James to the large hangers. The gigantic shuttles looked like monsters to the small people standing next to them. I knew I was gawking at them because I never really been this close to ships before. I was more in class girl then ship kind of girl. I looked over to my left and found James staring longing at the ships. I felt my heart clench for him.

_If only they gave second chances. _I thought as I looked sadly at James and at the shuttle that would take us to the U.S.S Enterprise.

"Come on!" An angry voice said, interrupting my sad thoughts. I looked over just in time to see Leonard McCoy grabbed James's hand.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere without Rachel!" James said stopping. I was about to decline when Leonard grabbed my hand and pulled me along too. He brought us to a medic center and grabbed two hyposprays.

"I'm going to you both a vaccine against viral infection of mudfleas." He said as he stabbed us both in the neck. I yelp along with James, "here are the symptoms; you're going to lose vision in your left eye."

"Already happening." James said squinting at the floor. I did the same as my vision slowly faltered.

"Oh and you're going to get a really bad headache." Leonard said, hauling James up to his feet. James tried to look in the direction of where Leonard was, but ended up looking at the wall.

"You call this a favor." James said.

"Yeah you owe me." Leonard said walking out of the medic room. I tried in vain to follow without having to hold onto Leonard, but gave up soon. We soon were walking up to a ship and greeted to the sight of a sour looking young man.

"Cadet Rachel Grimes and James Kirk are not cleared abroad the Enterprise." The man said looking disapprovingly at James and me. I would've of cared if I didn't have a splitting headache at moment.

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient to be determined by the physician. Or would you like to tell Captain Pike why you warped into space with a senior medical officer?" Leonard asked looking at the man. The man hesitated, but moved aside and let us in

"As you were." He said holding his hand to the side.

"As you were!" Leonard growled before dragging both James and I in. He strapped us both in and waited for the shuttle to take off. When the shuttle finally took off James leaned over and whimpered.

"I might throw up on you." He said painfully. I nodded in agreement. When we landed on the Enterprise people were scurrying about getting ready to warp. Leonard didn't pay them much attention; he was just making sure we got somewhere.  
"It feels like I'm leaking. Is that supposed to happen?" James asked.

"Here comes that pointy-eared bastard." Leonard said quickly switching direction of where we were going. Soon we arrived in a medical bay where Leonard sat both of us down.

"I'm going to give you both a mild sedative." Leonard said stabbing us both again in the neck with hyposprays.

"How long…" Before James could finish his sentence he fell back onto the bed into unconsciousness. I soon followed him, but the last thing I heard before I fell under was the word 'unbelievable.'

**Any reviews are appreciated, but please keep them nice. **


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. **

When I woke up I was in the medical bay, alone, and James and Leonard were nowhere to be seen. I sat up and felt my head pound instantly.

"Urgh…" I groaned out loud, laying a hand on my head. The room spun and there were various colors. I fell out of the bed and onto the floor with a 'thump.' "Urgh, I hate hospitals!" I groaned out loud to no one. Trying, to the best of my ability, to stand up, I made my way over to a sink and promptly threw up into it, "and throwing up!" After throwing up I felt my body begin to relax and felt better. Looking around, I found no nurses or doctors in sight, "where is everyone?" It happened too fast, I was looking out the window into space, and then the ship was shaking like an earthquake had hit it. Moving out of the room while holding on to the walls for support, I soon found myself on the bridge.

"I need officers who have been trained in hand to hand combat." Captain Christopher Pike told the crew as I stumbled in.

"I have!" A man of Asian descent said raising his hand.

"Come with me, you too Kirk you're not even supposed to be here." Captain Pike said walking off the bridge. As he pass me he stopped.

"You're not supposed to be here too." He observed. I nodded.

"I have training in hand to hand combat, sir, would you like me to come as well." I asked looking at him. He considered for a moment, but then shook his head.

"You stay here; I'll deal with you later." He walked passed me with James, the other man, and Spock following not that far behind. James gave me a smile as he passed and I returned it. When my eyes met Spock's all I saw was darkness. Soon, I was left on the bridge with people looking at me. I awkwardly shuffled my feet.

"What are you doing here!?" Leonard asked angrily. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, you know, just hanging!" I said laughing, but my laughter died off quickly.

"Let's get you back to the medical bay." He said grabbing me by the arm gently and guiding me out the door.

"I'm fine, I swear, I already threw up." I told him as we made our way back to the medical bay. He looked down at me and gave me a look of 'are you serious?'

"You're coming to the bay whether you like it or not." Leonard left no room for argument, so I just gave up. Arriving in the medical bay, we found many wounded and dying. The sight was horrible and brought back memories. I soon found myself getting sick again.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Leonard quickly rushed me over to a sink and let me heave the rest of my stomach contents into the sink. Once I was done he had to excuse himself to go help others. I stood there with my hands gripping the sink. My knuckles were as white as my face.

_Making my way down town _

_Walking fast _

_Faces past _

_And I'm home bound _

_The two little kids sang together with the song on the radio. The parents smiled happily and glanced over their shoulders to look at their most loved gifts from God. _

"_I love this song!" The little girl exclaimed happily. She had her dirty blonde hair in two pigtails and had freckles dusting her cheeks. She wore a little purple dress with white frills. _

"_Me too!" The boy said next. He had dark brown hair and adorable smile on his face showing that he was missing his two front teeth. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of dress khakis. The parents laughed at the two children. _

"_You said that about the other song too." The mother said turning in her seat. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. _

"_We love every song!" The twins said in unison. The parents laughed. _

"_Well we'll just have to always play the radio." The father, an older man, said. The twins cheered and threw their hands into the air. It then happened in a second. They saw the big lights of the truck. The last thing the twins saw was the parents looking over their shoulders at them. _

"_Hold tight!" The father said smiling. The truck hit the car and sent it flipping. The twins screamed and held onto each other. When the car hit the ground it gave the deafening sound of metal on pavement. _

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by _

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles _

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

I now looked into the mirror. A girl with jet black hair stared back with wide blue-gray eyes. She had lost her freckles, but what had replaced them were the memories and the nightmares. Slowly, I let go of the sink and stumbled out of the bay. Shaking my head of my thoughts, I made my way back to the bridge. The door to the bridge whooshed opened and I stepped in. Spock's eyes admittedly found mine.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing. His face showing no emotion even though his planet was being attacked, I glanced up at the screen.

"Do you even know what they're doing?" I asked looking at him.

"Pardon, but what do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean, they have a huge drill going into the middle of the Vulcan. Why would they drill into Vulcan…it's because they're going to launch something into it." I said waving my hands towards the screen, "now I don't know what it is, but I suggest you take a team down to the planet and try to bring up as many people as possible. Of course, I would start with the Vulcan high council. I will stay up here and try to break into the enemy's security system." All I received was a blank stare and I began to think I was going to be arrested, but then Spock surprised me by taking out a communicator.

"I need a team to meet me at the pad." He said into the communicator while his eye never left mine. I smiled.

"Very good! I'll see you then!" I said turning to the closest computer. There was a man sitting at it, a very big man with dark hair and a goatee, "I'll be needing your PADD." He stood and loomed over me.

"Who says I'm going to give it to you, sweetie?" He asked smirking. I opened my mouth to retort.

"I do." Spock said interrupting. I smiled as the man stepped out of the way. I got to work quickly. Soon, I was past the security networks fire wall and into the system. I scanned and scanned until I found what I was looking for. Shutting down the Romulans weapon system was easy, but next was shutting down the drill. It took me ten minutes, but I finally found it. Right as I did, however, it turned black. Someone had already shut it down. I smiled.

_James. _

"Kirk to Enterprise were falling without a shoot! Beam us up!" Kirks voice rang out through the bridge. He kept saying 'beam us up.' My eyes franticly looked around the room.

"I can do that…" The Russian teenager said out loud, "I can do that!" He ran out of the room his feet barely carrying him. I turned back to my computer and thought of what else I could do.

_There must be something! _I thought and right in that second I was locked out of the Romulans system.

"Damn!" I shouted hitting the computer.

"Spock to Enterprise get us out now!" I turned to look at the place where Spock's voice had come. Only seconds went by before we heard a scream of a woman and heard Spock shout mother. There was a silence on the bridge; I put a hand to my trembling mouth. I cried silently for the lost of another parent.

**Please review. I love reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcomed too. I hope you like my story and this is only just the beginning!**


	4. I Guess It's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 movie. **

"Rachel!" I looked up from where I was standing. I knew I had tears in my eyes. Today was just a bad day and it was just getting worse. Leonard stood in the doorway of the bridge staring at me. I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Yes?" I asked trying to calm down. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Why did you leave the bay?" He asked in a whisper trying not to attract attention.

"I felt I needed to help." I said ripping my arm out of his grasp. He growled.

"You are my patient and you should be resting!" He said while looking down at me. I stared back up at him with unflinching eyes.

"I needed to help!" I repeated. He was about to say something but sighed instead.

"Just be more careful." He told me as he turned and walked out probably going to check up on survivors. I sighed and tried to compose myself as best as possible before I walked out with the thought of following Leonard. I followed Leonard to the second medical bay which was much bigger and meant to accommodate larger crowds. There were Vulcans everywhere and they were all injured. Many were bleeding green blood, but what scared me most of all was that they had just lost their planet and they weren't showing any emotions. That's how sacred their culture was to them. Soon, I found Spock standing with another older Vulcan that looked very much like him. I suspected it was his father. I immediately felt my heart clench for them, I slowly made my way over to them. When they noticed my presence they looked up from their murmuring and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for your many losses."I told them as quietly as possible, but enough that they could hear me. I didn't know if other Vulcans knew about their lost. Their eyebrows raised as they looked at me, "I heard what happen on Vulcan." They both nodded. It was getting a little bit awkward and I was just about to leave when Spock stopped me.

"Cadet Grimes. How is it you knew they were going to launch something inside Vulcan. Also, how did you know, how to get pass the fire wall and into the weapons system?" He asked looking at me. I found his father looking at me too.

"It was a gut feeling and I just thought that if I was drilling into a planet it's not to put a hole there." I answered chuckling. They seemed confused by me showing emotions and laughing, so I cleared my throat and saluted them in their cultures way. I was walking the halls when I found James.

"James!" I shouted and ran at him. When I wrapped my arms around him I heard him groaned in pain and I released him quickly, "what?"

"Sweetie, we just fell about 100 miles towards the ground and was beam up to the ship only to fall flat on our asses." I laughed.

"Better that then being dead, right?" I asked laughing. I finally noticed the man beside him; he was the Asian from before.

"Hello." I said holding out my hand, "my name is Rachel Grimes." He held out his hand and smiled.

"Hikaru Sulu. It's nice to meet you."He said shaking my hand. I nodded.

"Ditto."

**Reviews! Please? Also, I'm having trouble remembering the movie, so please tell me the next scene and give me ideas! Thank you!**


	5. Bullshit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: 2009. **

When we arrived at the medical bay Leonard seemed very stressed and looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Bones. What seems to be the problem?" James asked looking at Leonard, but he seemed to go by Bones.

"This entire ship filled with these god damn Vulcans. Green-blooded goblins! Them with their no emotions rule."

"I understand you Bones, but please keep your emotions check." James said cracking a joke. I giggled. Bones snorted.

"You were always the joker Jim." Bones said returning to his work. I noticed that some of the Vulcans had been staring at us.

"Yes?" I asked smiling. Their same emotionless face stared at me, but turned to James.

"You think our culture is humorous?" One of them asked while staring at James. He was a Vulcan around the same age as Spock. He had two other Vulcans, the same age, flagging his sides. I quickly brought my attention to James hoping he would say something to upset them.

"Well, kind of, yes!" He said laughing. They didn't show any emotions, but I could tell they were keeping them in check.

"Well for some one of your race I'm surprised that you can even know a thing about our culture." He said he's lips quirking up a little. James took a step forward and got right in the face of the Vulcan.

"What about my race?" He asked the Vulcan.

"Well, isn't it obvious, you are the lower race in intelligence, strength, etcetera." He told us. I felt my worries begin to worsen. James nodded, but then threw a right hook at the Vulcan. That's when the fight broke out. Of course they being Vulcans they were kicking James ass, but what scare me wasn't that. It was that their emotions were flying everywhere. After the loss of their planet I wouldn't expect anything less. A Vulcan, which looked to be a part of the Vulcan high council, stepped forward.

"Stop this admittedly." He said in a monotone voice. More stepped forward including Spock and his father, but the fight continued on. I could see that they weren't going to stop and when I saw James howl in pain. I stepped forward.

"Stop! NOW!" I yelled. They couldn't hear me. I sighed. I looked up and saw Spock staring at me curiously.

_Guess I have no choice. _I opened my eyes and I knew they were the eerie white that I was born with. Holding out my hands lightning crackled at my fingertips. I held out my hand and shot a bolt at the Vulcan hitting James. He went flying and hit the wall on the other side of the room. There was a hush silence. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Well except some of the older Vulcans.

"I told you to stop." I said shrugging my shoulders. My eyes returned to their normal blue-gray and the crackling at my fingers stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" Bones exclaimed staring at me.

"We'll talk later just help James for now." I told Bones as I walked out of the room. I didn't take me long before I heard the sound of someone following me. They were taking normal strides, so I could tell that the person had long legs. I turned and found Spock behind me, "yes?"

"What just occurred in there, Cadet Grimes?" He asked while his eyes scanned over me. I almost felt like an insect under a microscope.

"What do you mean Commander Spock?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes. He seemed confused by me doing this, "how about we talked about this another time?" I fluttered my eyelashes more.

"Are your eyes okay, Cadet Grimes?" He asked. I snorted and stopped blinking rapidly at him.

"Yes, Commander Spock, they're fine." I told him giggling, but collected myself, "so what was it you were asking?"

"How come you were able project electricity out of your hands?" He asked while folding his hands behind his back.

"It's very simple Spock...just excuse for…ever?" I said turning and running from him.

I manage to hide myself for a long time, but then I found out James was on the bridge with Spock himself. When I walked onto the bridge I found James, yet again, fighting security guards.

"James!" I rushed forward and threw a punch at one of the guards and manage to knock him off guard. He fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. Before I could help James anymore, I felt a strong pinch on my neck and pain. I fell to the ground hearing James call my name.

"chel. Achel. Rachel!" I heard James calling my name and finally I opened my eyes.

"What!" I sat up and hit my head on something hard. It was strong plastic. I turned and found James very close to me. We were in a small capsule and it was cold, "where are we?"

"Were on another planet."

"What?" I felt confused and cold, "where?"

"I don't know." He said opening the capsule. There was a rush of cold wind onto our bodies. Luckily we had been put in heavy jackets that were heated on the inside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked standing up and getting out of the capsule. Snow crunched under my feet as I followed James.

"I don't know…" I turned and saw that in the distance there was a large creature running towards us. I screamed.

"James! RUN!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him. We were running as fast as our feet could carry us. Just when we thought we were goners a even larger creature climb through the land, I guess we on ice, and ate the smaller animal. We stared in horror as it ate the animal. It saw us and started to run at us. We screamed and continued on running.

"Here!" James said dunking into a cave of some sorts. I followed. It looked like a dead end and I felt sick. I turned just in time to see another person come out holding a stick with fire. He waved it in the monster's face. The monster hissed and back up out of the cave. The person who saved us turned.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"You're welcome." The man said in a deep tone. He pulled back his hood and revealed himself t be a Vulcan. He stared at Jim.

"James T. Kirk. How did you find me." He asked looking at him.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" James asked confused.

"I have and always have been your friend." The Vulcan said. James and I turned to one and other, but James seemed to read my mind when he asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am Spock." He said in a monotone voice. James and I stared at the man and together we said.

"Bullshit." The Vulcan, who called himself Spock, turned and stared at me.

"Rachel E. Grimes. It is good to see you again." He said staring at me. I opened my mouth to asked him how he knew me too when James interrupted me.

"Sir, I appreciate what you did for us, but if you were the real Spock you would know that you hate me."

"Hate you?" He questioned.

"Yes." Kirk answered.

"You are not the captain?"

"No…no you're the captain. Pike was captured."

"By Nero." To say I was shocked was an understatement. Looking at the Vulcan who called himself Spock, I asked.

"What do you know about him?"

"He's a particularly troubled Romulan. Please allow me." Spock said standing up and reaching out with both his hands towards us.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" James asked as he pulled his head away.

"Our minds…one and together." He told us as he did a mind meld with us. We saw how he came from the future and was trying to save Romulus from the supernova with the red matter. We felt his emotions as he watched his planet be destroyed. As the mind meld disconnected both James and I had tears in our eyes and were sniffing.

"Forgive me. Emptional transverse." Spock told us.

"So you do feel." James asked.

"Yes." I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"Jim…Rachel, we must go. There's a Starfleet post not too far from here."

"Wait! Where you came from did I know my father?" James asked seriously.

"Yes. You often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become captain of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Captain?"

"The ship we must return you to as soon as possible." He said as he turned and started to walk out of the cave. James turned towards me and shrugged. I smiled and started to follow the Spock. We didn't walk that far until we saw a building. When we entered we heard a voice then saw a small being running down the hallway towards us. Soon we were following the being to another person. We found the man sleeping on a chair which looked very uncomfortable. The small creature hit the man on the foot.

"What!?" The man who was sleeping angrily asked. He sat up and glared at us.

"You know how unacceptable this is?!" The man told us.

"Fascinating." Spock mumbled.

"I'm sure you guys are doing your job and all, but could you not come a bit wee sooner." He said in his heavy Scottish accent, "six months I've been living here, waiting for the promise of a good meal. And I know what's going on here! Punishment! Ongoing!"

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock told him.

"Yeah. That's me." He went on tell us about the prized beagle which I found was funny, yet sad. As we moved into the ship not too far from us Spock traveled over to a machine to start punching in numbers.

"Except the thing is, even if I believed you, where you're from…what I've done. Which I don't by the way. You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while it is in full warp speed. The notion of transwarped beaming is like hitting a rock with a smaler rock while blindfolded while riding a horse." I laughed, "what's that?"

"Your equation for transwarped beming. " Spock said as he stood up. While James went to talk to Spock I stood next to Scott.

"Huh! You never thought of it as space as the thing that was moving." He said as he noticed my presence. He smiled up at me and held out his hand.

"I'm Scott Montgomery, but you can call me Scotty." I shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Rachel Grimes. It's nice to meet you." We both turned as James got under one of the beamers. Following his lead we stepped under them as well. When I noticed Spock not doing the same I questioned him.

"Rachel, don't let your old memories keep you from making new memories." Was the last thing I heard as we were beamed onto the ship that had kicked us off.

**I know it's been long, but I've been busy. Also, I know it's crap chapter, but it's hard adding in a charater to a movie. Well, reviews are welcomes although this chapter was crappy and I wouldn't even expect myself to review it! Thanks again for reading my story. And I'm thinking of ending this story to write a new one, but if you people tell me not to I'll continue it. Anyway, thanks a lot!**


End file.
